Map10 - Crystal Heart
Crystal Heart Crystal Heart is the tenth level of Hedon and final level of the first chapter. It is the very heart of Valc, both physically and figuratively, and represents the greatest possession of the Iron Division. It is here where the first members of the faction discovered the Crystal Technology, and embarked on a bold journey to create an entirely new civilization. Very little is known about this place among outsiders as the Lancers are very effective at guarding its secrets. The area is split between an Elemental Temple, the Lancer Temple and the Crystal Heart itself, located at the very deep end. Elemental Temple The Elemental Temple was built for all the magic users of the Iron Division as a place of worship and power. The few visitors lucky enough to be allowed access inside are usually stricken by a monumental, elegant looking interior. It is assumed that the Lancers either used or took inspiration from the designs of the Ancients in order to bring these chambers to shape. Whether it is true or not, the Temple bears an unique aspect bridging a fine, ageless design with the advanced technology developed by the Division. Being devoted to the Elemental Gods, the shrines branching off from the central hub were born and shaped from their representative element and teem with mystical power. Lancers, Earth Mothers and several Witches come here to learn and refine their magical skills. During the attack on Valc, the Elemental Temple presented the first real barrier to Nithriel and her Cultists. As soon as the Lancers sensed her powerful aura, they began organizing their defenses, costing the Warlock precious days of siege. After Dura and her squad managed to reinforce the Lancers from outside, the Elf was forced to order a part of her followers to take position around the Elemental Temple Wings and return the four fragments powering the device controlling the gate in the center, thus blocking further access inside. When she finally arrives there, Zan is forced to visit each of the Wings and recover the fragments in order to proceed. Water Wing The Water Wing is in the north-western part of the Elemental Temple, and features two magically imbued chambers and an elemental pool representing its "heart". One of the chambers offers an eerie sight, with a pool of water hanging to the ceiling against all rules of gravity. Ice Wing Formed through the natural cohabitation of Water and Air, an icy cavern lies to the west, linking the two Wings into a third one - the Ice Wing. This natural wonder eventually became a shrine of Moon, gathering a fair number of mages willing to learn more about the fusion between Air and Water. Air Wing Opposite to the Water Wing, the Air Wing carves itself into a smooth stone cave, where the element can flow freely. Since most adepts of Air magic are able to either manipulate the currents or their weight, there is no need for a conventional floor, thus allowing the Wing to take the form of a very deep chasm. Earth Wing The Earth Wing located in the north-eastern corner is strikingly similar to the Grove, taking the shape of a dense natural habitat harboring every plant and tree that could grow around. Everything from the dense leaves and tree trunks bordering the area to the murky swamp water nourishing the soil oozes with life. It is here where the Iron Division discovered that Cyan Crystals can be used to develop a natural habitat, leading up to the Earth Mothers adopting this discovery to eventually create their Grove. Although Earth is the primary power represented here, a shrine of Stone was added after the Iron Division discovered the Dwarven Deity that was so compatible with their own polytheist beliefs, as well as with the element of Earth. Iron Wing On the very opposite side of the Ice Wing is the Iron Wing, bearing a similar story in the sense that it was a natural result caused by the influence of Earth (along with Stone) and Fire coming together to form a new element - Iron. Although most consider metal to be the result of technology rather than magic, the shrine still flows with mystical energies, and creatures such as the Iron Urchin and Forge Elemental stand proof of the powers at work here. Fire Wing In the south-eastern corner of the Elemental Temple, the Fire Wing is etched in a series of ashen caverns flooded with pools of lava. The area is often unstable and very hot, hampering the access of those who are not able to protect themselves properly. Lancer Temple After the player manages to obtain the four elemental fragments and activate the device in the center of the Elemental Temple, they are granted access further, into the Lancer Temple. This place represents the epitome of the Division's magically aided architecture, composed from a set of monumental halls and chambers. The elegant column structure supports spaces that seem to have no end, the tiles on the floor are made from the finest marble and the metal insertions fixed on the walls provide a highly advanced lighting system that gives the Temple an alien edge. After Nithriel broke into it, the Lancer Temple became a battlefield, with the great powers of the Warlock clashing against those of the defenders and resulting in entire calamities tearing the place apart. Although the Lancer Temple is usually restricted to the high caste and their trusted staff and servants, all the Orcs and Goblins gathered here to protect the Crystal Heart under their ancestral oath. For this reason, almost every chamber and hallway is marked by makeshift defenses and barriers which were used to keep the invaders at bay. Grand Hall With a ceiling so high that it blends into the underground's darkness, the Grand Hall expands away from the access, presenting a massive open space dedicated to the leisure of the magic practitioners as well as the reception of guests on extremely rare occasions. A bridge crosses through the middle section of the Hall, linking the Ritual Patio to the Hall of Scholars. The player can see Nithriel cross it along with a Pit Lord Alpha, slaying two Orc defenders in their path. Technical Room Beyond the far end of the Grand Hall, a Technical Room is built behind the walls, containing powerful equipment capable of providing for the Temple's power needs. It also serves as a maintenance and temporary storage area, and is operated by the most trustworthy Fixers that the Lancers can employ to protect their secrets. While the player traverses this area, they can hear the Iron Division fighting off the Cultists nearby, in the Council Patio. Council Patio The Council Patio is a large central area connecting the various wings of the Lancer Temple. An elevated room equipped with a curved council table and state of the art projection equipment acts as the administrative headquarters of Valc and the entire Iron Division. Here is where the head Lancers hold their councils and occasional public meetings to decide the future of their faction. During the invasion, the Council Patio is where the defenders hold up the final line of defense, with the player being able to join them. After Nithriel lost the support of her pentagram reinforcements (thanks to Zan powering the Parapet Ward back up), she withdrew from the front line, concerned that Dendra and her sisters could hold up while her numbers dwindled. At the end of the Patio, a gate shielded by numerous barricades and crates manned by the Greenskins leads to the Eastern Antechamber that precedes the Crystal Heart. Eastern Antechamber Two Antechambers lead up to the Hall of the Founders and subsequently, the Crystal Heart. Nithriel and her forces have pushed the Orcs all the way back here causing them to make a desperate decision and collapse the passage behind in order to delay the invaders once more. They used the Antechamber as a final line of defense, gathering their supplies here and providing room for the wounded to rest. After helping the defenders outside, Zan meets up with Captain Dura and Lancer Dendra (who assumed command) here. She is briefed with the situation, given a few companions and tasked with tracking down Nithriel and finding out what she is up to. Ritual Patio To the right side of the Grand Hall, a giant chamber serves for the gathering of magic practitioners in order to perform large scale rituals. There are also a few occasions when other ceremonies and performances take place here, with the Patio being able to host almost half of Valc's population on the bordering stairs. After backing off from attacking the Eastern Antechamber, Nithriel came here in order to summon a powerful Demon at her side, but encountered certain difficulties due to the Anti-Magic Ward being up, forcing her to sacrifice several of her lesser Pit Lords in order to bring the Pit Lord Alpha to life. Hall of Scholars Opposite to the Ritual Patio, the Hall of Scholars is built as a monumental staircase with pillars. A number of inscriptions and tablets commemorate the researchers of Crystal Technology. The space is used both for leisure and for transit, as the stair lead up to a bridge crossing over a chasm towards the Temple Library. Temple Library Fostering some of the most precious writings of the Iron Division and their wild Orc ancestors, the Library lacks the grandeur of the other Temple chambers, but nonetheless makes up with some of the most well refined furniture and technical equipment in the world. It has its own technical space behind the walls which also doubles as a pumping station for the Temple's fountains and water supply. At the end, a garden and lecture space is built in the shape of a ziggurat's steps, leading down towards the Western Antechamber. Western Antechamber Mirroring the Eastern Antechamber, the Western one also served as a final line of defense for the Crystal Heart. With Dendra ordering the eastern side to be collapsed in order to delay the Cultists, the defenders were separated into two groups. With the aid of the Pit Lord Alpha, however, Nithriel has managed to break through here, getting close to the Crystal Heart. Hall of the Founders The Hall of Founders offers an impressive sight, with gradual waterfalls crossing massive steps of stone, lit by Crystals from underneath to create a mesmerizing atmosphere. Bordered by the statues of the founders, a straight path leads towards the entrance to the Crystal Heart. The Crystal Heart The most important part of Valc and the Iron Division's place of birth, the Crystal Heart is a mystery even for most of the citizens. Legends say that a gigantic cavern filled with Crystals lies at the heart of the mountain, and it is here where the nomad precursors of the Division made their discovery and began to lie the foundation of a new civilization. Every member of the Iron Divisions is placed under a sacred oath to defend the Heart and its secrets, although most of them are not even allowed to see the Heart until they prove themselves worthy. After Nithriel broke through the last line of defense, she rushed to the Inner Sanctum. Inner Sanctum The Inner Sanctum is the core of the Crystal Heart, built by the Lancers to serve as a Crystal library, where they would hoard samples of each and every type of Crystal known across the underworld. Besides the bank of Crystals, the Sanctum also contains a strange machine which is maintained by the highest of Lancers. A Disk artifact runs a series of inputs into the machine, which then relays energy to all the Crystals that can resonate to it, thus dictating their functioning patterns. While some may argue that the Crystals are the work of nature, it is known that the Disk was only found by the Lancers, and was probably created by an ancient, long extinct civilization. After an intense final fight, Zan and her followers defeat Nithriel's Demon, but the Elven Warlock manages to slay the Disk's keeper and take the artifact into possession, opening a portal to flee with it. Zan then manages to jump into the fading portal in pursuit, traveling deeper into the underground.